


Breaking In

by Smalls2233



Series: The King of Blackwatch Keep [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Dark, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Vampire Gabriel Reyes, Vampire Jack Morrison - Freeform, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: Gabriel turned back onto his side and cupped Jack’s face in a hand, “I want you to trust me, my love. If he’s not breaking, if he seems like a danger, I’ll slaughter him. But I want to see if I can do this.”---Gabriel Reyes wants to see if he can tame a werewolf.





	Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged, but this fic is dark with dubious consent and manipulation.

“Gabriel, this is a terrible idea,” Jack said, he laid on his side, elbow propping him up half sunk into a soft pillow. “You should just kill the mutt before this backfires on you.”

Gabriel hummed and tucked a lock of Jack’s hair behind his ear, “You worry too much, Jack.”

“And you don’t worry enough, we’re immortal, Gabe, not invulnerable.”

Gabriel rolled onto his back, “I’m aware of my limitations, but I want to see if I can break this wolf. He looks young, I’m sure I can make him loyal to me -- to us.”

Jack rested a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, “Mutts like it are a danger. Werewolves and vampires don’t mix, love. Just kill it like we killed the rest of its pack and rid us of the problem.”

“Do you think I’m not aware of our races’ tensions?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Jack, don’t forget who turned you.”

“I’m not questioning your knowledge or your ability, Gabriel. You’ve been alive for hundreds of years longer than me, but my concerns still stand.”

Gabriel turned back onto his side and cupped Jack’s face in a hand, “I want you to trust me, my love. If he’s not breaking, if he seems like a danger, I’ll slaughter him. But I want to see if I can do this.”

Jack frowned, “If it even looks at you the wrong way, Gabe, it’s learning firsthand why vampires are the pinnacle of evolution.”

“Once again, you worry too much, Jack,” Gabriel kissed Jack’s forehead. “My love, I have tamed every beast there is. I can handle a werewolf.”

“Of course I worry, you’re my moon and my stars,” Jack said softly, his nose was pressed against Gabriel’s. “You were the one who gave me these gifts, Gabriel, and I’ve never left your side despite everything we’ve been through. I don’t want you to throw me away because you’re convinced you can tame an untameable beast.”

“Have faith, Jack. Soon, we will have a beast loyal only to us,” Gabriel ran the back of his fingers along Jack’s cheek, rough with eternal stubble. “Now get sleep, love, the sun is about to rise.”

“Gabe,” Jack kissed Gabriel’s nose. “You’re one to talk about sleep, if it weren’t for the death the sun would cause us, I suspect that you would never sleep.”

“Maybe so, but I cherish these moments with you,” Gabriel smiled, letting Jack pull him close. “You’re busy, leading my armies, so these moments where it’s just you and I are irreplaceable to me, Jack.”

“You charmer,” Jack laughed softly. He held Gabriel close to him and rest his chin on the crook of Gabriel’s neck. “Sleep well, my starlight.”

\---

Jack was already gone from the bed at twilight, where the sun was weak enough to only cause vampires discomfort, when Gabriel rose from his slumber. He was likely out, surveying the damage on Blackwatch Keep from the Deadlock Pack attack.

Gabriel stretched as he rolled out of bed, his long hair unruly from his day of sleep. But taking care of his hair could wait. He threw on a simple robe before walking out of his room, down the hall to a smaller, locked room where one of his thralls slept.

Thralls were endlessly amusing to Gabriel. Humans were easily manipulated into giving their freedom to him. With a lie of a promise, where he said that he would eventually turn them into a vampire, they handed over their entire lives to him until they were addicted to his bite. The columns of their throats and crook of their necks scarred over from countless feedings, the true mark of a thrall.

Gabriel had only ever turned a single thrall into a vampire. Jack Morrison hadn’t been like the other men he had turned. Jack had been filled with an endless passion matched only by his bloodlust that Gabriel had seen as the marks of a true vampire. Even as a thrall, unlike every other thrall, Jack had a sharp intelligence, was quick and keen. Gabriel hadn’t been able to stop himself from turning Jack, from falling in love with him.

Jack had been the only thrall to steal Gabriel’s unbeating heart. To win an unwinnable game that Gabriel had set up for his own amusement.

But the thrall that was waiting for Gabriel in his locked room was nothing more than an addict. The son of a wealthy merchant, so eager to put himself into Gabriel’s good graces that he let his son be reduced to nothing more than a cheap bloodwhore. Humans were absolutely disgusting to Gabriel, how quickly they sold their kin over for something as fleeting as approval.

“King Reyes,” the thrall, a handsome man with skin as white as snow and hair like copper, stood up as Gabriel entered the room. Instinctively, the thrall bared his throat, revealing the rough surface, scarred up by countless bites. Something that almost resembled pity flared in Gabriel’s mind. Thralls didn’t live long lives, the daily feedings they provided Gabriel and Jack sapped their lifeforce quickly. This thrall had been with Gabriel for almost a decade, had become Gabriel’s preferred thrall. And Gabriel knew that the man only had a few years left before he expired.

Gabriel said nothing to the thrall, just latched onto his neck and felt the thrall go limp and pliant. He spent a moment, pumping venom into the system of the thrall before removing his fangs from the flesh of his thrall’s neck to drink from the wounds. As he drank, the thrall moaned softly and thrust against Gabriel’s thigh, rubbing his hard and leaking cock against it. Gabriel quelled his distaste, he preferred not to engage sexually with his thralls, but he couldn’t avoid it while the thralls fed.

When Gabriel was finished with the thrall, he set him gently back down onto the bed. “Jack will fetch you later this evening,” Gabriel knew the words were a waste. The thrall was high out of his mind on Gabriel’s venom, pupils blown and eyes glassy as he freed his cock from his pants and rapidly began stroking. It was absolutely pathetic to Gabriel. Thralls were nothing more than whores and addicts who would do anything for another bite.

He knew of vampires who fucked their thralls. Would get drunk off their blood, get the thralls high off their venom, and take advantage of that state. But Gabriel despised the idea of touching his thralls, of debasing himself by engaging with them any more than necessary to keep them happy and eager for him. So he left them alone to tend to their own needs, if needed, he could set them upon each other. He had Jack to fulfill any of his needs of the flesh so he didn’t need the thralls anyway.

Gabriel returned to his rooms where he promptly dropped his robes and began dressing. He ignored his finery, choosing instead to don simple black trousers and a loose hanging tunic. He wasn’t looking to impress the werewolf locked in the upper levels of Blackwatch Keep, he wanted something functional. Although it wasn’t in his plans to get violent with the mutt, Gabriel knew he needed to be prepared. So on his hip he carried a silver rapier, a trophy he had won from slaying the human king who used to inhabit Blackwatch Keep.

Gabriel tied his hair back with a blood red ribbon and tied a long cloak of the same color around his shoulders, clipping it with the the symbol of Gabriel’s banner, the skull of an owl. Even though he couldn’t see himself in the mirror, he knew he cut an impressive figure despite the simple clothing.

He walked with confidence as he left the basement of the keep. His footsteps echoed throughout the empty halls and the torchlight cast flickering shadows on the stone walls.

“Jack said you were planning on breaking in the wolf,” a voice said and Gabriel turned around to face Genji Shimada, a dragon banished from his clan who Gabriel had taken in. He was also one of Gabriel’s two spymasters along with Sombra, an ancient demon that allied herself with Gabriel out of amusement.

“Did Jack also tell you to try and stop me?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Nah,” Genji leaned against the stone wall. “I am curious, though, what do you expect to get out of this? Lycanthropes are beasts with the barest form of human intelligence. The only thing worse are gnolls.”

“I’ve lived a long life, Genji, I’ve tamed countless beasts. So, I’m curious to see if I can tame this one,” Gabriel stroked his beard. “And imagine, how many of our battles would be won simply by me being the vampire that tamed the werewolf?”

“I’m not here to convince you not to do this, Reyes,” Genji shrugged. “But is it really worth your effort? The keep needs repairs, we had to put down a lot of your human soldiers after the fight as they got bit, now might not be the time to play beastmaster.”

“I have Jack handling the repairs,” Gabriel waved Genji’s concerns off. “Tell Angela to just raise the humans we put down, she knows how to bind them to me. The undead aren’t as useful as living soldiers, but they’re more loyal.”

“Of course, my king,” Genji said after a moment, bowing. “I’ll be off.”

Gabriel nodded, “If you need anything, you know where I’ll be.”

Gabriel walked away from Genji, further towards the dungeons on the upper levels of the keep. He figured that he should stop by Angela’s lab on the way back, make sure Genji actually got the message across to her that he wanted her raising the soldiers for him. Undead soldiers were good front line fodder, they’d fight for longer than any living human and wouldn’t disobey him. Living creatures were better for detail work, but the undead were perfect for stalling.

He hummed in thought as he walked into the kitchens of the keep. The staff inside was busy preparing dinner for the residents of the castle who had to eat. Smells that Gabriel was sure would be delicious to him if he could consume food wafted into his nose, and he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the staff.

Heads turned Gabriel’s way, and he caught a few of the young girls making signs for protection from evil. He held back a snort, they’d take his coin, work in his keep, but they see the vampire and suddenly they must beg the gods for protection.

“King Reyes,” one of the cooks, a portly woman of around fifty years, walked up to him. “To what do we owe this… this pleasure?”

Gabriel forced his mouth into a tight smile, “I require meats, cured and raw, bread, and cheese for a personal project. Cut the meats into small, bite sized cubes for me.”

“With all due respect, my king,” the woman said to him. “All of our staff is busy at the moment, we’re preparing dinner currently.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Forgive me if I don’t understand how cooking works, but I’m not asking you to cook a roast dinner. I’m asking you to grab bread, meats, and cheeses from our stores and chop the meat up into small cubes. I’m sure that any of your cooks or maids would be happy to do that, _especially_ since your king is asking for it.”

“I--”

“ _Don’t_ think you’re irreplaceable,” Gabriel ran a sharp nail along a vein on the woman’s neck. “Now are you going to hop to it, or will the kitchen staff learn that firsthand?”

The woman swallowed, “Apologies my king, I’ll get what you asked for immediately.”

“Good,” Gabriel released her neck and watched her scamper off.

He wanted the meats in order to try and tempt the wolf to accept him. He doubted he’d be able to get the wolf to eat from his hands, or even to come near him. But if the wolf would eat his food, then it was the first steps to breaking him in, making him loyal to Gabriel.

“Here, my king,” a young kitchen maid, walked to Gabriel and handed him a basket with the foods he had asked for.

“Thank you, child,” Gabriel nodded to her and reached at his side for his coin purse. He grabbed a few gold crowns and pressed them into her hands. “Keep these safe for me,” he winked. Fear kept humans in line with him, but small kindnesses would keep them loyal. To Gabriel, it was similar to the lines he walked with his thralls. Keep the humans afraid of him, but dangle just enough of a prize in front of them.

“T-thank you, King Reyes,” the girl stammered as she looked at the coins, more than two month’s pay for her, in shock.

Gabriel nodded, “Be wise with those child.”

He walked out of the kitchen without waiting for a response from the girl. Now that he had all the pieces together, it would be a relatively simple process to train the wolf. A beast was a beast, no matter the natural tensions between their races.

The dungeons in the keep were nearly empty. Jack didn’t believe in taking prisoners, and Gabriel didn’t disagree with him there. Gabriel’s adviser, Ana Amari, had frequently told him to repurpose the dungeons if they weren’t going to use them. But, Gabriel was glad he had kept them, as he heard the growling and howling in the distance of a very displeased werewolf.

“Let me out of here,” the wolf screamed in between inhuman growls. “Just fuckin’ kill me like you’ve killed the rest of my pack or set me free.”

So the wolf could talk, that came as a surprise to Gabriel as he slowly walked down the dungeon halls. He purposefully let his feet fall heavy on the stone floor, let the sounds echo throughout the hallway.

The sounds seemed to further enrage the wolf, wild growls rang loudly. A small smile played on Gabriel’s face, an angry wolf was an interesting challenge. It would make him less willing to come to Gabriel, but at the same time, it would mean he was easier to manipulate.

Gabriel inspected the wolf with a cool gaze as he walked to the cell he had locked him in. To his surprise, the wolf wasn’t shifted into his true form. No, he looked like a human man. Strong muscles built up a wide frame, long, greasy hair fell in front of his face, hiding wild eyes and bared teeth.

“Get me outta here,” the wolf growled, trying to lunge at Gabriel but stopped by the chains binding his arms and legs. “Or fuckin’ kill me, but don’t leave me like this.”

“Why would I kill you, mutt?” Gabriel asked, voice neutral as he watched the wolf thrash in his bindings. His fingers drummed on his silver rapier.

“You killed the rest of my pack, my family. Why leave me alive?” The wolf snarled.

“What is your name?” Gabriel ignored his question.

“I don’t gotta answer to you.”

“If you want to eat, you’ll answer to me,” Gabriel pulled out a chunk of meat from the basket and watched with amusement as the wolf’s eyes tracked the movement. “Because, mutt, I can promise you that unless you listen to me, you won’t get food.”

“I’d rather starve,” the wolf said unconvincingly.

“Look at this food I have, it would be a shame for it to go to waste, the gods know _I_ won’t eat it,” Gabriel tossed the chunk of meat into the cell, feet out of reach of the wolf and watched him lunge for it. An amused puff of air left his nose, the wolf was hungry and angry. Two base emotions that were easy to manipulate.

“Give me your name, mutt,” Gabriel repeated. He tossed another chunk of meat into the cell, closer to the wolf, but still out of reach.

Gabriel watched as the wolf swallowed hard, eyes locked onto the chunks of raw, bloody meat on the ground. An obvious battle was playing in his mind, pride and hunger battling it out in his mind. Genji’s words of how lycanthropes didn’t have human intelligence played in Gabriel’s mind as he watched the wolf. Either Genji was wrong, or this wolf was special.

“My name’s McCree,” the wolf said, voice quiet, barely above a whisper, after a moment. “Jesse McCree.”

“See, that was painless, wasn’t it, Jesse?” Gabriel purred as he unlocked the door to the cell and walked in.

Jesse attempted to lunge at Gabriel as he walked into the cell, but was stopped by the chains like he had been in his attempts to get at the meat. Gabriel clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval, but he had been expecting Jesse to lunge at him.

“Be good or you won’t eat, Jesse,” Gabriel said dryly to Jesse. He set the basket of meat, cheese, and bread down on the floor and watched as Jesse obviously tracked the movement.

Gabriel kicked the basket until it was barely in the range that Jesse would be able to get at it. But it was still out of reach of his bound hands and Jesse stared at Gabriel, “How am I supposed to eat without my hands?”

“You’re a beast, eat like the rest of them,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes. “Shift, if that makes it easier.”

“I ain’t gonna snap my wrists shiftin’ for your amusement,” Jesse growled. “I’m hungry, but I ain’t that hungry.”

“You’re not going to break your wrists,” Gabriel waved Jesse’s concerns off. “The restraints will shift with you. So shift, mutt, or debase yourself eating like an animal while you look like that.”

Jesse glared at Gabriel, and in a move that surprised Gabriel, he walked away from the food and sat against the wall. “I ain’t debasin’ myself for your amusement.”

“Then starve, mutt,” Gabriel shrugged, as if it was no worry to him, and grabbed the basket of food off the ground. He would be hungry enough to shift for Gabriel at some point. Gabriel just had to be patient

A soft whine left Jesse’s lips as Gabriel walked away with the food, but he made no attempt to move or to shift. Gabriel was interested in the control that Jesse had.

Every other werewolf he had seen and slain had been half-feral. It’s not like Gabriel had ever tried to hold a conversation with a werewolf before, but he had never seen one speak in whole sentences. Every other wolf would have lunged at the food, done anything to prevent Gabriel from leaving it. But not Jesse, no he just stayed in his corner, whining and growling as Gabriel left.

\---

Hours later, Gabriel was in his study, running through reports and letters from the governments of towns he ruled over. It was tedious, but a job he needed to do.

A knock sounded at the door to his study, “Come in,” Gabriel called. He leaned back in his chair and stretched.

Into the room walked Jack, two steaming mugs of spiced blood in hand. “Take a break, my love,” Jack set a mug down in front of Gabriel and sat down on a plush chair. “Tell me about your progress with the mutt.”

“There’s not much to speak of, yet,” Gabriel took a sip of the blood, he let the flavors sit on his tongue before swallowing. “He’s a wild creature, wild and prideful. And, yet, there’s a surprising amount of intelligence in him.”

“That _is_ a surprise,” Jack raised his eyebrows as he sipped from his mug. “Tell me more.”

Gabriel ran a hand along his beard, “There’s not much more to tell, love. He refused the food I put in front of him. But, I’m sure that in a few days his hunger will outweigh his pride and anger. I think I’ll force him to eat from my hand.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Gabe? The teeth of a wolf are sharp enough to pierce our skin, to tear us apart.”

“Have faith, Jack,” Gabriel said. He took another sip of blood, he enjoyed the way it warmed his cold body as it worked through his system. “What is the state of the keep and our armies?”

Jack hummed, “There’s bad damage on the outer walls and the farmland nearby has all been destroyed. I’m imagining grain shortages for months.”

Gabriel pursed his lips, “Will the humans revolt?”

“I doubt it, rumors fly about the horrors in Blackwatch keep. About the cruel king and his consort, they fear us too much to revolt. But there will be some foolish enough to try and start something, I’d imagine,” Jack said, he ran a hand through his long, golden hair. “As for our armies, we had to put down about fifty of the humans.”

Gabriel winced, “The damn mutts bit that many?”

“Unfortunately. Genji said you wanted Angela to resurrect them?”

“Mm, I’d rather not waste them, they agreed to serve me, so their bodies will continue to do that after death.”

“Reasonable to me,” Jack nodded. He took a moment to drain the last of his mug of blood, Gabriel did the same. “Moira’s paying us a visit in a month,” he said.

Gabriel swore softly, “What does that hag need?”

“Don’t know,” Jack’s lips were thin. “But if you’re set on taming that wolf, I’d try to get it tamed by her visit.”

“I’m sure I can do that,” Gabriel said. “Will Akande be with her, or is it just Moria gracing her with her welcome presence?”

“I believe she’ll be alone, but who knows with her,” Jack sighed. “We don’t need her making a play for power so soon after this Deadlock attack.”

Gabriel drummed his fingers on the desk. “Have Sombra and Genji send their networks of spies out and looking for information. Hasten the repairs, I don’t want her seeing any signs of weakness.”

“Understood, love,” Jack nodded. “Do you want me to send Sombra in to discuss this with you?”

“I’d rather not have that headache tonight,” Gabriel shook his head. “No, I’ll delegate the honors to you.”

“You truly love me,” Jack said dryly.

Gabriel laughed, “I love you, because as much as you complain about it, you’ll still do that for me.”

“Maybe I’ll bring some surprises into our relationship, send Sombra to you,” Jack grinned.

“Off with you, you beast,” Gabriel laughed and waved Jack off. “I’ll see you at dawn, my love.”

Jack stood up from the chair, kissed Gabriel on his cheek, and grabbed the empty mug of blood off of Gabriel’s desk. “I’ll let you know if anything comes up, love.”

“Perfect,” Gabriel hummed. “And if you suddenly find yourself with free time, I certainly wouldn’t mind you being a distraction between my legs later tonight.”

Jack laughed, “We’ll see about that, Gabe. May starlight shine over you, my moon.”

“And let moonlight guide your path, my stars.”

\---

Jesse proved more stubborn than Gabriel had expected. It took nearly a week before he broke down enough to shift in front of Gabriel and scarf down his food. Gabriel watched closely as Jesse shifted, watched as his bones twisted and broke in order to change forms.

Shifted into his true form, Jesse was almost eight feet tall and made entirely of strong muscles and fur. As Gabriel had promised, the cuffs binding Jesse to the wall grew with him, remaining a snug fit on his wrists.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Gabriel asked as Jesse tore into the basket of food in front of him like a starved animal. Though, Gabriel supposed, that was exactly what Jesse was. A starved beast, putting a need to survive over his own pride.

Jesse made no response, gave no acknowledgement that he had heard, or even understood, Gabriel’s words. Instead, he was focused entirely on consuming the basket of food in front of him. He was a messy eater, the fur of his snout was covered in bloody chunks of meat and crumbs from the bread. In a way, he reminded Gabriel of a newly turned vampire, like how Jack used to feed when freshly turned.

When Jesse had finished with the basket of food in front of him, was licking the woven wood of it and the stone of the ground for any remaining crumbs, Gabriel asked, “Can you speak in that form?”

Jesse turned his massive head to face Gabriel, after a moment he said, “I can.” He nudged at the wicker basket with his nose, “I need more.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “If you behave, you’ll get more.”

Jesse’s lips twitched, the barest hint of bared teeth and raised hackles visible. “I shifted for your entertainment after you not feedin’ me for a week. I need to eat more.”

“As I said, Jesse,” he said Jesse’s name with a purr. “If you behave for me, you’ll get more to eat. I’m not your enemy.”

“You’ve locked me in a cage, killed my pack, and starved me for a week until I shifted for your own sick amusement. I know you fuckin’ leaches don’t think that highly of werewolves, but even a dumb beast like me can see that ain’t the behavior of someone who’s not my enemy.”

“I’m forcing you to embrace yourself, Jesse,” Gabriel said. “You refused to shift, to live in your true form. Why do you pretend to be human?”

“I ain’t pretending to be nothin’,” Jesse snarled. “I have the ability to shift between forms, each is as natural to me as the other.”

“So why refuse to be like this, if it’s just as natural?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes and walked closer to Jesse. He watched as Jesse considered whether or not it would be worth it to attack Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t let him finish considering. Instead, he stroked at Jesse’s chin, at the short fur soaked in blood and drool. “It’s so much easier to be good, Jesse, to not fight me.”

A growl reverberated through Jesse’s chest, and Gabriel disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing several feet away, just as Jesse bit down at where Gabriel’s arm had been seconds previously. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, disappointed, but not surprised.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jesse. Behave, and you’ll eat,” Gabriel said flatly as he left the cell. Growls and howls of rage echoed throughout the halls of the dungeon, trailing Gabriel as he left.

\---

It took another week before Jesse was comfortable with Gabriel touching him. Gabriel began spending hours each night in the cell with him, getting him accustomed to Gabriel’s presence.

The first day Gabriel had stayed in Jesse’s cell for hours, he could see the distrust that played on Jesse’s canine features. He found it interesting that Jesse hadn’t shifted back into his human form. He wondered if Jesse had indeed listened to his words.

“Eat, Gabriel had said. He held out the palm of his hand, a large chunk of meat sat in the center of it.

“Are you gonna drop it?” Jesse asked after a moment’s pause.

“All of my beasts eat are trained to eat from my hand, you are no different,” Gabriel said.

“I’m not an animal,” Jesse growled softly.

“Maybe not, but you’re a beast locked in _my_ dungeons,” Gabriel said in a warning tone. “So eat out of my hand, Jesse, or you’re not eating today nor tomorrow.”

“I could just kill myself,” Jesse growled. “Get rid of your amusing new toy.”

“I would have my witch raise you from the dead,” Gabriel lied. “You have no way to escape me. So eat, pup.”

Jesse growled louder, but conceded. He lightly nipped the chunk of beef from Gabriel’s hand and scarfed it down hungrily.

“There’s a good boy,” Gabriel hummed, holding out his hand with more meat on it. “If you do as I say, Jesse, life would be good for you. I’m the most powerful vampire, I’m a king. You would be the pet of me and my consort, be the world’s most powerful werewolf.”

“I’d be a slave.”

“It’s all a matter of how you see it,” Gabriel said. “But wouldn’t it be better, living outside a cell? Without shackles?”

“I’d be without physical shackles,” Jesse said after he swallowed another chunk of meat. “But I’d be just as bound as I am now, I’m no fool, Gabriel.”

“No, Jesse, you’re not,” Gabriel said. He hadn’t expected Jesse to be so intelligent, so well spoken. He was everything Gabriel hadn’t expected a werewolf to be.

The day that followed that, Jesse didn’t hesitate before eating from Gabriel’s hand. Smart enough to know when to give up, but he still had stubborn pride that made him refuse to let Gabriel touch him.

“I want books,” Jesse had said, after he had finished eating.

“Books?” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Why?”

Jesse narrowed his eyes, “So I can read?”

“I wasn’t aware your kind could read.”

“Werebeasts aren’t animals, Gabriel,” Jesse said flatly. “We can integrate into human society.”

“I admit that you are not what I had expected from a lycanthrope. But I’ve been around for hundreds of years, Jesse, I’ve never met any werebeast with the intelligence as yourself.”

“Really?” Jesse asked. “Or is it that you had never looked at us, expecting to see anything more than a beast? Do you know why werewolves and vampires hate each other, why werebeasts hate vampires?” Jesse asked, he didn’t wait for a response from Gabriel before continuing. “It’s because y’all think you’re the superior race, that we ain’t no better than the beasts we resemble when we shift. But you’re wrong, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s lips were a thin line, “You’ll have your books tomorrow at midday, Jesse. My associate Sombra will see to it.”

Gabriel did not return to Jesse’s cell for two days after that. He had told Sombra to bring Jesse a stack of books while Gabriel slept, and not to engage with the wolf. But he doubted she had listened to him. But as long as she didn’t bring him food, he was fine.

Gabriel wanted Jesse to be dependant on him, to see him as a source of companionship and food. He rationalized letting Jesse have the books as a way to make Jesse see him as kind, as giving. He didn’t want to let himself even consider the thought that he was fond for Jesse as a way he hadn’t been for anybody but Jack.

“Next time you decide to leave me to sit in this cell alone for days,” Jesse said when Gabriel walked into his cell. “Maybe you could make sure to leave me food.”

Gabriel hummed, “Are you hungry, pup?” He asked, setting the basket of meats down in front of him. He had abandoned the idea of bringing Jesse breads and cheeses after noticing that Jesse much preferred the raw and cured meats.

Gabriel put a chunk of meat on his hand, and watched with amusement as Jesse quickly, but gently snapped it out of his hand. Jesse barely even chewed, just swallowed it down whole in his hunger. Gabriel held another piece out and it received the same treatment. Eventually, when the basket of meats was nearly empty, Jesse began to slow down and he even began to chew before swallowing.

With his free hand, Gabriel stroked at the thick fur on the side of Jesse’s neck. He felt Jesse flinch as he did that, slowing his eating even more. But no growl bubbled up from his chest, no attempts to bite Gabriel were made.

“Good,” Gabriel purred as he continued stroking Jesse’s fur. Eventually, the muscles relaxed under his hand and Jesse began to eat again.

When Jesse had finished up the last of the meat, Gabriel gave one last stroke to his neck fur. “Continue to be good for me, Jesse, and maybe you’ll be free from your shackles soon,” Gabriel said as he left the cell. Slowly, he walked through the dark hallways of the dungeons. His footsteps echoed strangely in the empty cells that lined the hall.

Gabriel had gotten to the stairway leading out of the dungeons when he said, “You can leave the shadows, Jack, I know you’re there.”

Out of the shadows materialized Jack, “I’m impressed with the work you’ve done with the mutt, my love. It seemed so docile.”

“And to think you had so little faith in me beforehand,” Gabriel grinned. He stroked Jack’s chin with the back of a hand, “Soon, he will be loyal to us. I’m building his trust, making him dependant on me.”

Jack hummed and leaned into Gabriel’s touch, “It’s hard to believe any creature wouldn’t want to be touched by you, Gabe.” He grabbed Gabriel’s trim waist with a hand and pressed the two of them against the wall, grinding his crotch against Gabriel’s. “So when the mutt flinched as you touched its neck, I was surprised.”

Gabriel grinned and kissed along Jack’s neck, where the skin was still rough with scars from his days as a thrall, so unlike Gabriel’s own, unscarred neck. “It always takes time to break things down enough to be willing to do your bidding, as you know from experience.”

Jack gasped as Gabriel brushed his fangs against his neck, against a sensitive old scar, “I had become convinced I was going to lose, near the end, Gabriel,” he moaned softly as Gabriel’s fangs pierced his skin. “But, mm, am I glad that I came out victorious in our little game.”

“The only thrall to ever beat me, to become my stars and moon,” Gabriel said around Jack’s neck. He reached down to fumble his own cock and Jack’s out of their pants and held up a palm for Jack to lick a stripe down for lubrication. As he began to slowly stroke their cocks together, he said, “I want us to bed the wolf. That way we secure his loyalties.”

“Bed the wolf?” Jack asked, incredulous. “Gabriel, that thing is probably diseased and has fleas.”

“Do you trust me, my love?” Gabriel asked as he ran a thumb along the head of Jack’s cock, spreading beaded precum across it.

“I do, Gabriel,” Jack bucked into the feeling. “But--”

“You saw him today, Jack,” Gabriel let out a moan of his own at the friction of his hand and Jack’s cock. “He’s so close to breaking for us, he’ll eat from my hand, let me touch him.”

“And what about me?” Jack buried his head in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, not daring to bite him, instead he just sucked at the skin bared by Gabriel’s deep cut tunic. “It-- he’s never seen me before.”

“So come with me the next time, Jack,” Gabriel increased the pace of his hand. “Let him see that you’re not to be feared by him either. Let him see our love. How he could be part of the love we share with each other if he’s good for us,” he kissed at Jack’s golden hair. “Trust me, my stars, my moon, my everything.”

Jack let out a cry as he came, thick ropes of cum staining his and Gabriel’s dark clothes. Gabriel followed him soon after, when Jack whispered, “I trust you with my life, you’re my everything, more necessary to me than the blood that sustains us, more precious to me than any jewel that you use to woo me.”

Gabriel kissed Jack softly as the two vampires came down from their orgasms. Their cocks hung, softening slowly, between them as Gabriel showed Jack just how much he loved him without saying a single word at all.

\---

Gabriel brought Jack with him two weeks later when he visited Jesse. Jack held back a few yards behind Gabriel, hidden from the view of Jesse’s cell when Gabriel first walked in. Gabriel had told Jack that he wanted to get Jesse eating first.

Jesse was ready and waiting for Gabriel, ears pricked and tail wagging as Gabriel walked into the cell. Gabriel bit back a laugh at the sight, at how eager Jesse was. “If I told you to roll over, would you?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Jesse’s tail stilled, “I ain’t an animal to be trained.”

“Are you not?” Gabriel hummed in question. “Every single one of my associates has been trained by me, beast, demon, vampire, human. What makes you think you’re different than them?”

“I ain’t your associate for starters,” Jesse said. “I’m your prisoner.”

“Only a prisoner until you finally understand that you’re mine, then you’ll be free to leave the cell.”

“Until I understand I’m yours?” Jesse barked out a laugh. “Gabriel, even if I leave this cage I’m not gonna be free if I’m yours. My cage will be this keep, this world. The chains on my wrists will be replaced by metaphorical chains. I have said that before, and I’ll say it every time you try to convince me that I’d be better at your feet.”

“Were you not your alpha’s?” Gabriel asked, holding out a piece of meat for Jesse to eat. “Were you not the property of your king when you were human? Darling boy, until you stand in my place, you are the property of somebody else. Even when you stand in my place, you’re still the property of the gods.”

Jesse voiced no response, just glared at Gabriel as he ate.

“As I said before, you would have power. More power than any werebeast before you. Than any after you. You’d rule alongside my consort and me,” Gabriel paused to slowly stroke the side of Jesse’s face. “You could see the love that he and I share, join it.”

“Does your consort know of this?” Jesse sneered.

“I do,” Jack said as he walked into the cell. He cut an impressive figure, clothes contrasting Gabriel’s. Where Gabriel wore entirely black with a blood red cloak, Jack was dressed in pure white with a cloak of sky blue. Like an angel, like a savior. An image that made Gabriel laugh, the only angel Jack could be was an angel of death. He was savior to no one but himself. Maybe he had been a savior when he was human, but no longer.

A small growl bubbled in Jesse’s throat as Jack approached. As his lips began to lift from his teeth, Gabriel sharply grabbed Jesse’s snout and forced him to look at Gabriel, “You will treat Jack with the respect you _should_ be treating me with. Because, it was in his opinion that I should have slaughtered you like we slaughtered the rest of your pack. So, I would try to stay on his good side.”

Gabriel watched as Jesse ripped his massive head free of Gabriel’s grip and forced his snarl and hackles down. “Fine,” Jesse growled.

Jack walked around Jesse, inspecting him. “He needs a bath,” he said after a moment.

“I need a lot of things,” Jesse retorted. “A bath, a warm meal, my freedom.”

Gabriel clicked his tongue, “If you behaved, you’d be in a room a lot more comfortable than this, Jesse.”

“If I behaved,” Jesse snorted. “You mean act like the dumb beast Jack obviously thinks I am? To act like the dog you believe I am? Do you want me to warm your feet, to fetch sticks for you, Gabriel?” Jesse’s rage was one that Gabriel had not seen in over a week. In the past week, Jesse had become docile, eager to come close to Gabriel and feed from his hand, to be stroked like a pet. The two had clashed when words were exchanged, yet Jesse had seemed to crave Gabriel’s touch.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “I want you to act civilized.”

“Well forgive me if I’m findin’ it mighty hard to act civilized when I’m chained up in a dingy cell, bein’ forced to eat from your hand like your prized bloodhound.”

“I’m sure you found it hard to act civilized when you ran with the Deadlock Pack,” Jack lifted one of Jesse’s massive paw-like hands and inspected the pads on the fingers. Gabriel watched as Jesse was barely able to contain a growl. “Do you know how many of our troops we had to put down because they got bitten by you beasts?”

“We wanted to gain respect,” Jesse couldn’t stop the growl. “For the world to see that we ain’t dumb animals.”

“So you act like dumb animals to do that?” Jack asked. He ran a thumb along the pads, feeling the smooth skin.

“We were prepared to do whatever it took,” Jesse said. “And don’t pretend that y’all have never done attacks like that before. You’re crueler than us, we don’t see the need to slaughter for fun like you bloodsuckers do.”

“And all you gained from it was your pack slaughtered and you caged,” Jack released Jesse’s paw. “Consider yourself lucky that I wasn’t in charge of your fate, Jesse.”

“Why is he here?” Jesse asked Gabriel. Gabriel held back an amused grin as Jesse angled himself closer to Gabriel, almost subconsciously. Despite Jesse’s harsh words, some part of him trusted Gabriel to care for him.

Exactly what Gabriel wanted.

“Jack is here, because you need to learn that you are his as much as you are mine,” Gabriel stroked Jesse’s neck fur softly with a hand while he held out a chunk of meat with the other. “We will treat you so very right, Jesse, if you behave for us, as I’ve said before.”

“I’m not your enemy, Jesse,” Jack said softly. “I want to care for you as I care for Gabriel.”

Jack knelt down slowly next to Gabriel and grabbed a piece of meat from the basket. He held out a hand and Gabriel watched in amusement as a war played on Jesse’s face. His pride was at war with his need to eat, the knowledge that if he didn’t eat from Jack’s hand, he wouldn’t get to eat at all.

Hunger won out over Jesse’s pride, as Gabriel knew it would have, and cautiously, he snapped the chunk of beef from Jack’s palm. “There’s a good boy,” Gabriel praised, stroking Jesse’s neck as he did so. Jesse relaxed into Gabriel’s touch, all fight leaving his body.

Gabriel pursed his lips in thought as he continued stroking Jesse’s fur, as Jack continued feeding him. Any time Gabriel spoke about Jesse surrendering, Jesse fought back. But at touches, at praise, Jesse melted into him. So on some level, Jesse had already given into him, Gabriel just needed to figure out a way to get that final push. Gabriel looked up at Jack to gain his attention, and nodded at the chains on Jesse’s wrists, at Jesse’s body.

Jack stared at Gabriel, jaw working as he thought. After about a minute, Jack finally nodded his approval and Gabriel said, “Do you want your chains off, Jesse?”

Jesse’s ears twitched, “How would I have to debase myself this time for you, Gabriel?”

“You wouldn’t,” Gabriel said softly, he ran a hand along Jesse’s cuffed wrists. “I want to trust you, Jesse. Prove to me that I can.”

“I could slaughter the two of you if I were free,” Jesse said plainly.

“But you wouldn’t,” Gabriel caressed the side of Jesse’s face. “Jack and I want you, Jesse.”

“And what makes you think I want you?” Jesse protested, it sounded weak.

“Did you have a mate in Deadlock, Jesse?” Gabriel’s voice was gentle.

“No,” Jesse replied quietly.

“We could show you the pleasures of the flesh,” Gabriel drew his body closer to Jesse’s. “Say the word, and you’ll learn pleasure no lycanthrope has known before. The full attention of this world’s most powerful vampires, all focused on you.” He ran a hand along Jesse’s chest, and a soft whine left Jesse’s mouth. “Do you trust me, Jesse?”

Jesse let out a ragged breath and he let his body go limp, “I trust you, Gabriel,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m so, _so_ proud of you, Jesse,” Gabriel whispered into Jesse’s ears and with a snap of his fingers, the cuffs around Jesse’s wrists vanished. “Come with us, my wolf, and get clean. Cleanse yourself of this cell, eat a warm meal, and Jack and I will give you your reward.”

Gabriel stood and watched as Jesse did the same. He stared in appreciation as Jesse was able to stand at full height. He was massive, and Gabriel’s attention was drawn to the furry sheath at Jesse’s crotch, the large balls that hung between his legs. It wasn’t that Gabriel hadn’t noticed them before, but it was only then that he allowed himself to focus on it. For he knew he would get to experience the beast’s cock shortly.

Jesse had no shame of his naked form, just like the animal he denied being. He made no effort to hide his groin, didn’t even seem to realize that it was all hanging free in a way no vampire would ever consider walking around, exposed.

Jack and Gabriel shared a look, and Gabriel nodded slightly as Jack put his hand on the small of Jesse’s back. “Come with us, my beast,” Jack said to Jesse.

Jesse closed his eyes, and Gabriel would have killed to know what was going on in his mind. To have known if Jesse was truly surrendering to him, or if he was waiting for a chance to escape.

Gabriel just had to put faith in his own ability to break in beasts as he and Jack led Jesse down to the lower levels of Blackwatch Keep, to where there was a large bathing pool used only by Gabriel and Jack.

“So you finally won,” Sombra materialized out of darkness behind Gabriel, halfway across the main entrance of the keep.

“Good night Sombra, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Gabriel asked, lips tight.

Sombra grinned, revealing a mouth filled with sharklike teeth, “Does a spymistress need a reason to chat with her boss?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, “Now is not the time for games, Sombra.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Sombra rolled her eyes. “I was curious about the cuffs suddenly coming off, I hadn’t expected that for days.”

“Jesse decided he wanted to be good for us,” Jack said for Gabriel, he ran his hand along the small of Jesse’s back, stroking the thick fur. “So we’re giving him the opportunity.”

“Interesting,” Sombra narrowed her eyes in amusement. “Well, that’s all,” she made a step backwards to teleport off, but Gabriel grabbed her wrist before she could. “What is it, Gabe?” She asked, lips tight.

“Do me a favor, Sombra, and have the kitchens send a hot meal to my quarters, heavy on meat, with a wine to pair.”

“Gabriel, I think you’re forgetting that I’m your spymistress, not your messenger.”

“Sombra, I think you’re forgetting who gives you the freedom to play your little games with people,” Gabriel said dryly. “You’ll do as I say or I will top turning a blind eye to your _treasonous_ activities.”

“Fine,” Sombra said flatly. “Your new toy will get an incredible meal delivered straight to your door, _my king_.”

“Dismissed, Sombra,” Gabriel released her wrist and waved her off. In a flash of light, Sombra was gone.

“Always lovely dealing with her,” Jack’s voice was dry. “What treasonous activities has she been up to this time?” He asked.

“I’ll keep those to myself for now,” Gabriel said. “But it’s safe to assume she’s always doing something for her own benefit.”

“I don’t know why you have her as a spymistress,” Jack snorted. “If it were up to me, she’d be back in one of the Seven Hells where she came from.”

For the first time, Jesse spoke up, “Sounds to me you don’t like much of anyone, Jack.”

A grin played on Gabriel’s face, “If it were up to Jack, it would just be him and me.”

“I’m fond of Ana, Angela, Reinhardt, and occasionally Törbjorn,” Jack protested.

“You complained to me last night about about Rein smashing down a wall that didn’t need to be smashed, costing us hundreds of gold crowns,” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“He can’t help his nature, being a half-giant,” Jack sighed. “He’s a good man, he just needs to think before charging into things.” Jack patted Jesse’s back, “Come, wolf, let’s get you bathed.”

Jack and Gabriel led Jesse the rest of the way down the keep to their bathing hall. It was a large, open room with steaming pools of perfumed water spread throughout. Gabriel watched in amusement as Jesse’s ears fell to a relaxed position on the side of his head at the scent.

“We’ll leave you to bathe, consider this your first act to gain my trust, Jesse,” Gabriel said softly to him.

“I— Yeah, okay,” Jesse said softly.

Gabriel nodded at Jack and the two of them left the hall. When the massive doors closed behind them, Jack half pinned Gabriel to the wall. “We both want you? Gabriel you stretched the truth thinly there,” Jack said dryly. “I’d rather not share a bed with that mutt and whatever countless diseases he’s probably crawling with. I’m doing this for you, my love.”

Gabriel nuzzled at Jack’s throat, “Keep stretching the truth with me, my guiding starlight.”

“I’m not sure how much of it is stretching the truth for you, Gabriel. I can see in your eyes how interested you are in the wolf,” Jack lifted his chin to grant Gabriel better access to the column of his throat.

“He interests me,” Gabriel admitted. “Much like you did when you were my thrall.”

“You can’t make him into a vampire,” Jack warned. “He’s a werewolf for eternity.”

Gabriel hummed against the sensitive scars on Jack’s throat, “Imagine how that would look to the world, moonglow, I wooed a werewolf, we tamed him. None would cross us.”

A pleased sigh left Jack’s lips as Gabriel ran his tongue on a particularly large, raised scar, “Provided he doesn’t betray us.”

“I doubt he will, Jack,” Gabriel whispered. He lightly nipped at the scar, enjoying the sound of Jack’s restrained gasp. “He trusts me now, will soon trust you.”

“For the sake of our kingdom, Gabriel, I pray you’re right.”

About an hour after he had entered the bathing hall, Jesse returned to Gabriel and Jack. To Gabriel’s surprise, he was shifted back to a mostly humanoid form, though his claws, ears, and tail remained.

He was handsome now that Gabriel could see past the grime and greasy hair. He had a square jaw, a strong nose, and gentle brown eyes. His hair was washed, and it looked like he had trimmed both that and his beard while he had bathed.

Jack stiffened next to Gabriel at the sight and whispered to him, “I want— I _need_ to taste his blood.”

Gabriel grinned and whispered back, “What about his diseases?”

“You don’t understand, Gabriel,” Jack shook his head. “My eternal love, his blood calls to me.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, “You don’t mean—“

“I do,” Jack said slowly. “I want to drain him like no other. I hadn’t noticed earlier but...” Jack trailed off as he stared at the veins which pulsed in Jesse’s neck.

Gabriel brushed his knuckles across Jack’s thighs, “So what were you saying about me stretching the truth, my love?”

“Hush, you beast, don’t act like you planned this,” Jack laughed, brought Gabriel’s knuckles up to his lips, and planted a kiss on each individual knuckle.

“I think I deserve some credit,” Gabriel chuckled and wove his fingers between Jack’s.

“I know you prefer me to be in my other form,” Jesse walked up to Gabriel and Jack, wearing nothing but low hanging pants that left very little to the imagination. “But I also know that y’all blo— vampires have sensitive noses and didn’t want to bother them with the smell of wet werewolf.”

“How thoughtful,” Gabriel placed a cold hand on Jesse’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth that came from both Jesse naturally and from the residual heat of the bath water. Jesse barely flinched at the contact. “Follow my Jack and I to our quarters where your dinner should be waiting.”

Some emotion played on Jesse’s face, but whatever it was, it went away before Gabriel could place it. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” Jesse said.

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he said nothing as Jack put a hand on Jesse’s other shoulder and led him to their shared quarters. He suddenly was reminded of how Jack had played him all those years ago, and wondered if Jesse was truly broken in.

A cart with a covered tray was waiting outside the door when the trio approached. Gabriel watched in amusement as Jesse inhaled deeply, scenting the food.

“Patience, my wolf,” Jack sounded amused as Jesse tensed to rush at the food. “This isn’t live prey, it will wait for you exactly where it is.”

Jesse said nothing, he just let out a shaky breath and nodded.

Gabriel jerked his chin at Jack towards the door and let go of Jesse’s shoulder. Jack must have understood what he meant as he directed Jesse into the large room and Gabriel turned his focus to the cart of food.

Gabriel uncovered the tray of food to discover some type of hearty beef stew and a bottle of aged wine beside it. What was of interest to him were the two large mugs of steaming, spiced blood. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the delicious smell. The smells of the stew did nothing to him, but the blood had him salivating, venom leaked from the glands in his mouth.

Gabriel hummed as he wheeled the cart into the large room. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Jesse sitting on a chair at a small table in the room.

“Might I ask what is wrong with this picture?” Gabriel asked.

“Am I not allowed to sit on chairs?” Jesse asked, voice clipped.

“You haven’t earned the privilege yet, Jesse,” Gabriel replied softly.

“Haven’t earned the—“ Jesse cut himself off with a scowl and willed his features back into a neutral face. Gabriel’s worries of Jesse trying to outfox him, playing the obedient wolf until Gabriel relaxed his attention, flared up. Gabriel wasn’t going to let that happen.

“I was going to let you feed yourself, my wolf,” Gabriel’s voice was icy. “But I think you need to be reminded of your place. On your knees in front of the table, McCree.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jesse’s voice was nearly a growl. He slowly slid off the chair, glaring daggers at Gabriel as he did so.

Gabriel bared his fangs in response to Jesse’s own slightly bared teeth. If the wolf wanted to fight for dominance, Gabriel would let him try and beat him thoroughly into his place. He was more intelligent than Gabriel had given him credit for, and strong to boot. But Gabriel hadn’t lived for nearly a thousand years for nothing. He was ancient and quick, the magic all vampires had ran strong through him, built up over time.

Yet despite all of his years, all his suspicions, it still came as a surprise to Gabriel when he got close to Jesse, and Jesse lunged for the cart, sending the mugs of blood flying and groping blindly for the large steak knife that was on top of it.

A snarl ripped from Jesse’s lips as he grabbed hold of the knife and lunged at Gabriel. Gabriel met Jesse with a snarl as his own and swiped at Jesse’s face with sharp nails as Jesse came close to him.

Jesse managed to slam the knife through Gabriel’s side, but Gabriel had swiped his claws down Jesse’s right eye. Gabriel took advantage of Jesse’s pain to grab hold of his neck and slam him against the wall.

“You thought a knife would kill me?” Gabriel snarled in Jesse’s ear. “I must have given you too much credit for your intelligence.”

“Meant to distract, not kill,” Jesse gasped out.

“I’ve been _nothing_ but patient and kind with you, _runt_ ,” Gabriel continued on. “And this is how you thank me?”

“You’ve kept me caged up until I was dependent on you,” Jesse snarled. “If that’s patient and kind then I’m the high priest.”

“I could have slaughtered you with the rest of your pack, I could have forced you to become my thrall,” Gabriel’s lips were fully peeled back, revealing his sharp incisors. “But instead, I gave you the opportunity to realize that your place was by my side. And this is how you repay me? A knife through my stomach?”

“If I wanted to kill you, it would have been through your shriveled heart before you could have blinked.”

“Do you want to return to that cell, Jesse?” Gabriel asked, his voice was deathly quiet, a contrast to how inhuman and full of rage his face was. “I’ll leave you in there, alone, no books, no food, no company, for a month. See how you’d respond to my helping hand then.” It was only partially a lie, he had truly wanted Jesse tamed and domesticated for him by Moira’s visit. But Gabriel was willing to do whatever it took to break Jesse down.

“You wouldn’t,” Jesse ground out.

“I’m being merciful, runt,” Gabriel said. “I could have my eternal moonlight, Jack, bite you, turn you into our thrall, tear your throat out. But I choose not to.”

“What would be merciful would be killin’ me.”

“That’s what you say now, Jesse,” Gabriel let his face relax, lips once again hiding his fangs. “I wasn’t lying when I said things would be good for you if you gave into us.”

“I’d never give into a vampire, not on my pride as a werewolf.”

“What has that pride ever given you before, Jesse?” Gabriel pulled the knife out of his side and dropped it, bloodless, onto the floor. “Jack and I could give you the world. Your pride will give you the death of a beast.”

“You could give me the world?” Jesse asked, incredulous. “You would give me a gilded cage. What do you want of me, to sit on your lap, be the pet werewolf of the vampire who declared himself king? I’d rather die a thousand deaths where I was free, than live one life where I was nothing but your prized guard dog, listenin’ to your every command. I’ve said that before to you, Gabriel, and I’ll say it again. You ain’t convincing me to give up my freedom for you.”

“You would rather die than live in the lap of luxury?” Gabriel asked.

“Here’s something you vampires don’t understand about werebeasts,” Jesse said. “Y’all think us unintelligent beasts because we don’t crave the same luxury and recognition that you fuckin’ leaches crave. I’d be more than happy to live the simple life of a wolf in a pack. I don’t need jewels, I don’t need recognition. All I want is to be left in peace, to not be hunted, to not be thought of as a mindless fool.”

“Well, Jesse,” Gabriel narrowed his eyes and ran a thumb along the blood pooling on Jesse’s face by his ruined eye. He held the digit out to Jack who latched onto his thumb and licked it clean. “It’s a shame that you have no choice in the matter. You’re mine, and I don’t let go of my things easily.”

“And the vampire’s true colors show,” Jesse spat. “With all your sweet talkin’ words gone, you’re just a greedy old bloodsucker who doesn’t understand that the world don’t belong to him.”

Gabriel readjusted his grip on Jesse’s neck and thrust him further up against the wall, “You understand nothing, you runt.”

“I may not, but neither do you,” Jesse sneered. “You want me to roll over and be your guard dog? _Fine_ , but know that the next opportunity to stick a stake through your shrivelled excuse for a heart, I ain’t gonna miss. You’ll be protected from whatever outside enemies you have, _Gabriel_ , but you better sleep with one eye open, because you picked the worst wolf to be your pet.”

“An eye for an eye,” Gabriel returned Jesse’s sneer. “I’ve lived through worse than an uppity mutt who thinks he can outfox me.” Gabriel drew his face close to Jesse’s, close enough to smell the raw meat on his breath, “Shift, Jesse. I’m still getting my enjoyment out of you.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Jesse snarled at Gabriel. Gabriel couldn’t help the arousal that flared in him at Jesse’s attitude. He had wanted to break him down, but the fight Jesse was putting up was arousing. It was a new game he wouldn’t be able to play with his thralls, a game where the outcomes were either Jesse relenting and fully giving in or Gabriel with a stake through his heart.

Gabriel released Jesse, and Jesse crumpled to the floor. A hand reached for the dropped knife, and Gabriel’s boot slammed down on his fingers. “Don’t even think about it, Jesse,” Gabriel’s voice was a quiet purr. “Be a good dog and shift for me. While you’re doing that, I believe Jack wants to talk with me.”

Gabriel looked at Jack who was glaring daggers at him. He shrugged slightly and picked up the knife. “Eat your dinner, Jesse,” Gabriel said, throwing the bowl of stew on the ground as he passed the cart with Jack.

Outside of their room, Jack slammed a fist on the wall. “You need to kill him, Gabriel,” Jack hissed. “Or I’ll do it for you, I wanted to savor his blood over years, but I’ll drain him here and now in order to stop you from getting yourself killed.”

“I won’t die,” Gabriel said. “Jack, my love, this will be fine.”

Jack was unamused, “You said he was close to breaking, Gabriel. Yet there he is in our room, plotting to kill you.”

“He will break eventually,” Gabriel said. “Have faith in me, Jack.”

“I told you in the beginning that if this mutt tried to hurt you, I’d kill him.”

“My moonlight—“

“Not while I’m furious with you, Gabriel.”

“Jack, this game is starting to get interesting. Jesse, protecting us from our enemies, doing whatever we say, biding his time to kill me? It’ll be the most fun I’ve had in decades.”

“Am I not interesting enough for you, Gabriel?”

“You’re my everything, Jack. But unless you’re planning on sticking a stake through my heart, you won’t be able to quench this interest that has flared up in me.”

Jack backed away from Gabriel and sighed loudly through his nose, “I want to stake you, for doing something this stupid.” He ran a hand along the twin scars on his face, “I’ll let you continue this game, but as soon as your life is in real danger, I’m ending it.”

“Thank you, my love,” Gabriel ran the back of a finger along Jack’s cheek. “This will be interesting for the both of us.”

Jack closed his eyes and leaned into Gabriel’s touch, “I don’t want to lose you, Gabe.”

“You won’t, Jack,” Gabriel said softly. “I’ll be here with you for an eternity.”

“Sometimes it feels like you do everything to have that not happen,” Jack sighed. “You throw yourself headfirst into every danger, my love.”

“Like you don’t,” Gabriel’s laugh was the barest puff of air from his lips. “You’d take on an army alone if I gave you the opportunity.”

“Maybe we’re both reckless fools,” Jack leaned into Gabriel and kissed him gently.

“It’s why the gods made sure we found each other,” Gabriel said as the kiss ended. “You’re the stars that guide me, Jack.”

“And you’re the moon that lights my path, Gabe,” Jack caressed the side of Gabriel’s face with a featherlight touch.

“Come, my Jack, we’ll see if Jesse is ready for us. I’m interested to see what it’s like to bed a werewolf,” Gabriel said.

A wry grin was on Jack’s face, “Is this another reason why you’re so interested in the mutt? To enjoy a cock that I can’t provide you?”

“Perhaps,” Gabriel grinned back at Jack. “I am curious what it feels like to be knotted, to be tied to the wolf.”

“Mm,” Jack hummed in response. “I want to drink from him while he fucks you. His blood sings to me, Gabriel.”

“I have no qualms with that,” Gabriel nodded and opened the door back to his bedroom. To his surprise, Jesse was shifted and waiting for him, the bowl of stew empty. The fur around his right eye was matted with blood, and Gabriel knew he would have to send for Angela when he was finished with his fun.

“Do you have a stake in your hands, Jesse?” Gabriel asked, walking into the room.

“No,” Jesse said. “It would be a waste for me to try and kill you now, when you expect it. So I’ll wait, Gabriel.”

“Interesting,” Gabriel’s voice was cool and detached. “And until then, you’ll do exactly as I tell you?”

Jesse’s lips were slightly raised, but he answered, “Yes. I’m the loyal dog you wanted me to be, you’ll be safe from all enemies, but you’ll never be safe from me.”

Gabriel grinned, “Jack is going to feed from you while you fuck me.”

Muscles twitched in Jesse’s neck, “I don’t want to be bitten. I know how addictive the venom of leeches is.”

“I don’t have to bite you, dog,” gone was the fake affection from Jack’s voice he had played up earlier for Jesse. “I’ll slit your wrist and drink from it.”

“Fine,” Jesse growled.

“Good,” Gabriel said. “You’re ours, Jesse. Revel in the fact that we want you.”

Jesse watched as Jesse’s massive, clawed paw twitched, “You two have mighty high opinions of yourselves, thinkin’ that I’d be happy to have you wantin’ me.”

“And yet you’re still hard,” Gabriel said, noting the way Jesse’s red cock was beginning to peek out of its sheath.

“I’m interested to see where this goes,” Jesse said slowly. “Don’t flatter yourself thinkin’ that it’s your personality that I’m interested in.”

Gabriel stripped himself of his clothes. He set his folded tunic and trousers on top of his cloak that he draped over the chair Jesse had been sitting on earlier. He watched as Jack did the same. “Hold your wrist out for Jack, Jesse,” Gabriel instructed as he crawled onto the bed next to Jesse.

Jesse’s jaw worked for a second before he held his arm out. Gabriel ran a gentle hand down Jesse’s chest. As Jack slit a gash in Jesse’s wrist, Gabriel rubbed at a nipple, half hidden by thick, long fur.

“If you’d let me bite you, this would feel much better,” Jack murmured before he wrapped his lips around the bleeding wound. Jesse grit his teeth and a soft whine of pain left his mouth.

“I’d rather die than let you get your venom in me,” Jesse’s voice was a hiss.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and dragged his hand lower down Jesse’s body, stopping at where Jesse’s cock was beginning to emerge from its sheath. Jesse’s whine of pain was stopped by a hitch of his breath as Gabriel began rubbing at the furry sheath, feeling how it slid, slick, over Jesse’s hard cock underneath.

“Do you want to breed me, Jesse? Fuck a king, _knot me_?” Gabriel asked, sliding a cold finger into the slick warmth of Jesse’s sheath. He looked up to see that Jesse’s mouth was hanging open, tongue hanging out the side as he panted.

“I do,” Jesse panted as Gabriel slid a second finger inside his sheath.

“Honest,” Gabriel rumbled in approval. Jesse’s cock was fully hard and mostly out of his sheath, but Gabriel continued to run his fingers along the thin, slick skin. With his free hand, he ran it along the length of Jesse’s cock. “Do you want me to suck your cock, Jesse?” He asked, a lazy thumb rubbed the tip of Jesse’s dick.

“Please,” the world came out as a half growl, entirely inhuman. Jesse bucked into Gabriel’s hand, precum streamed down his dick.

“He tastes incredible, my love,” Jack groaned as he raised his head from Jesse’s arm. Jack’s pupils were slightly blown, half drunk off of Jesse’s blood already, and his mouth was a dark, shiny red. “Taste him on me,” Jack continued.

Gabriel met Jack’s lips in a kiss, the taste of Jesse’s blood was almost overwhelming. Jesse tasted like earth, like sunshine Gabriel hadn’t seen in nearly a thousand years, like cinnamon, like clove, it was all entirely wild and untamable. It was in that moment that Gabriel knew how impossible his goal was to achieve. Jesse would have never been happy to be tied down, bound forever with Gabriel, not unless it was his decision. The wolf within Jesse would never break down, never be tamed.

It gave Gabriel one last idea to get Jesse to his side. To secure his loyalties. He wanted to play the game only predators could play with Jesse. But Jesse’s blood clouded Gabriel’s mind, made him wish for Jesse to love Gabriel as he was beginning to realize he loved Jesse.

“Be ours forever, Jesse,” Gabriel panted as he broke free of Jack’s kiss. “You taste so good, my wolf. Be ours, don’t fight us. I taste your need for freedom, but don’t you understand that you would be more free if you were mine than you would be in any pack you could ever run with?”

“No,” Jesse growled. “No matter how sweetly you spin it, I will never be yours Gabriel, never truly.”

“Giving in is so much easier,” Gabriel murmured, he slid his hand free of Jesse’s sheath to pull on Jesse’s wrist. He licked a stripe up it, lapping at the beaded blood. “You’re wild and untamed, Jesse. I’ve realized my error in judgement; I’ll never tame you, but I want you to be mine. Be my wild beast, my wolf, be the earth that grounds me like Jack is the stars that guide me.”

A growl that was half rage, half pleasure escaped from Jesse’s mouth as Gabriel continued lapping at Jesse’s wound and stroked at his cock. “Do you expect me to love you, Gabriel? The man who locked me in a cell and gave me the choice to either rot or to be his?”

“He does,” Jack answered for Gabriel, his hands joined Gabriel’s in stroking Jesse. “He gives you the opportunity to have the world.”

“He gives me the opportunity to be a slave.”

“You would have a salary, like every single one of our associates,” Jack’s wandering hands had landed on more of Jesse’s nipples that stretched down his torso, each sensitive enough to draw whines out from Jesse as Jack rubbed them. “Tell me this, Jesse, are slaves paid?”

Only whines and growls left Jesse’s mouth for a moment before he finally managed to say, “I already promised my loyalty until I kill Gabriel. What more do you want?”

Gabriel ran his tongue along Jesse’s slit wrist, sealing the wound with his saliva. “I want to see you give into me fully, Jesse. At some point, you will. I’m happy to play this game, thrilled even, because maybe you will get your goal of killing me. But what will you do then? You’ll be hunted and killed yourself for daring to slay me.”

Gabriel brought his lips down to Jesse’s cock, and more animalistic noises came from Jesse. “After I kill you, I’m ending my own life,” Jesse said, he bucked into Gabriel’s mouth. “You took my pack from me.”

“We can become your pack,” Jack mouthed along Jesse’s jaw. Gabriel knew that Jack watch itching to slit Jesse’s throat, to end the wolf then and there. But he restrained, he played the role that Gabriel wanted him to well. “We would be your alphas, you would fight beside us.”

“Werebeasts and vampires don’t mix,” Jesse ground out. His massive legs twitched around Gabriel as he took his cock to the base, where Jesse’s knot was only a small swell. The faintest of hints of what it would become.

“Teach us how to mix,” Jack whispered into Jesse’s ear. Drunk on blood, Jack was liquid around Jesse and Gabriel could see his hard cock pressed against Jesse’s furred flank. “Don’t you see how beneficial us working together would be?”

“You would use me as food.”

“You’re the finest wine,” Jack planted kisses along Jesse’s snout. “Let me bite you, my noble beast. You would not become our thrall, not unless we willed it. Feel the pleasure only vampires can give.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Jesse’s voice was the barest whisper.

“We’ve not lied to you,” Gabriel lifted up from Jesse’s cock. “Trust us, my wolf.”

“Why do you want me to approve of you, to love you?” Jesse asked, his voice was desperate. “I told you I would defend you from your enemies, follow your orders. Why do you wish for my approval on top of that?”

“Have I told you why I turned Jack?” Gabriel ran a finger down the length of Jesse’s cock.

“No.”

“Jack was my only thrall to ever beat me at my game, to outsmart me,” Gabriel whispered. “He was clever, bloodthirsty, hungry for power, intelligent,” Gabriel punctuated each word with a kiss on Jesse’s diamond hard cock. “He never faded like every other thrall I had before or after him.”

“Why are you tellin’ me this?” Jesse asked, his hips flexed, cock bucking up to get more friction. It was leaking precum, more than Gabriel had seen before, and Gabriel lapped it up gladly.

“You remind me of him, my untamable beast,” Gabriel said. “You’re unwilling to surrender. Though you submitted to me, it’s only until you kill me.” He took a moment to swallow Jesse’s cock again, the thick length pressing against his throat and he brought a hand, felt how his throat bulged out.

“I refuse to be bound to a single area,” Jesse protested. “I’m made to roam.”

“Every wolf has its territory,” Jack murmured. “You’re a force of nature, as untamable as a thunderstorm.” He traced his fangs along Jesse’s cheek, fur parting in their wake. “But nature answers to the gods, wolves answer to their alphas. Answer to us, Jesse, and you’ll worry for nothing.”

“You’re both blooddrunk,” Jesse said after a moment. “You’d say anything to get me on your side.”

“You’re on our side already, though, little stormcloud,” Jack whispered. “No wolf will touch you, not after you let vampires bed you, drink from you.”

Jesse’s reply was cut short as he came with a howl. He bucked into Gabriel’s mouth, sharp nails clawed at Gabriel’s scalp while he came. Thick ropes of cum spilled from his dick, and Gabriel was unable to swallow it all.

Gabriel pulled off, sputtering and coughing up cum and still more cum ran from Jesse’s dick. It matted the fur of his belly, the dark fur lightened. Jesse’s barrel chest heaved and massive paws twitched as he came.

“No beast you ever come across will be as interesting to you as we are,” Gabriel crawled across Jesse’s body and mirrored Jack in dragging his fangs along Jesse’s cheek. “You could have crushed me when I was between your legs, could have dug your claws through my chest and ripped out my heart. But you didn’t.” Gabriel let out a soft moan as he ground his cock against Jesse’s belly.

“I don’t need a mate,” Jesse’s mouth was open and panting again.

“But you need an equal,” Gabriel responded. “Let Jack and I bite you, Jesse. Be ours as completely as we’ll be yours.”

“But my freedom--”

“You’ve never had freedom, Jesse,” Gabriel murmured. “Every wolf has its alpha, every human has their king. Every king has his gods. Try to kill me, play the game that predators play, but respect me as your king, your god, a man equal to you in power.”

“I want my own territory,” Jesse said after a moment.

“You will have that, my wild beast,” Gabriel said, his fangs barely scraped the skin under Jesse’s fur. “A forest, dark and black. Filled with prey animals. A fort stands proud in it, it needs a master. Let us bite you, drink from you, and it will be yours.”

“Drink from us, establish a bond,” Jack continued on. “Turn your wildness into a blade pointed at our enemies. You wanted the world to see the strength and intelligence of werebeasts? Use us for that.”

“Then one day, you might lead a rebellion against me,” Gabriel murmured. “Use my own armies against me, get revenge on the king who caged you. It would be an interesting game, my wolf. I’m a man of my word, Jesse, I will not go back on this. You will have more freedom than you’ve ever known. But you will wear my crest, my collar. You will be mine, but I will be yours, Jack will be yours. Let us bite you, form a bond, seal this pact in blood.”

“Fine,” Jesse’s voice was the barest whisper. “I will kill you, Gabriel. One of these days, your long life will be over, and it will be my hand that did it. I will claw your shriveled, unbeatin’ heart out with my own claws. Jack’s as well. Two less bloodsuckers in the world. As I had promised earlier, I’ll be your loyal dog until then. I’ll fuck you, let you drink from me, maybe even I will come to think I’m yours, think that I love you. But that will end.”

“I would have it no other way,” Gabriel whispered. Both he and Jack sank their fangs into Jesse’s neck at the same time. They pumped their venom into him, intoxicating him like his blood had intoxicated them.

Gabriel had won Jesse’s loyalty, but at the same time, he had lost his own game. He hadn’t tamed the wolf, hadn’t broken him. Gabriel was the one who fell, fell hard for Jesse and his wild, unbreakable nature.

But as Jesse’s spiced blood fell into his mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jesse was just as fallen as he was. Gabriel had lost their initial battle, but Jesse would lose the war. Gabriel had faith in his abilities to survive, that there were some structures even the forces of nature couldn’t destroy.

“Feels good,” Jesse panted as Gabriel and Jack drank from him. Gabriel could feel Jesse’s cock hard once more, the full effects of a vampire’s bite affecting him.

“You will knot me, my wildfire,” Gabriel lifted his lips from Jesse’s neck. “Tie us together like destiny has.” His own mind was covered in a pleasant haze, no blood before Jesse’s had been nearly as intoxicating, as addicting in its own right.

Jesse’s crimson blood almost made Gabriel long for the sun, to lounge in its light like he had done before he had been turned.

Gabriel blindly groped for the oil he had laid on the bed. Focusing on anything but the warmth Jesse’s blood brought to his body was difficult, but after a few seconds of reaching, he found it. He poured a generous amount on his fingers before clumsily preparing himself for Jesse’s cock. He wanted to feel Jesse inside him.

Blood dripped from Jack’s chin as he pulled off of Jesse. His eyes were blown and glassy as he stared at Gabriel. He was well fed enough that his face was flushed with blood, the translucently pale skin a healthy pink for the first time in nearly two hundred years.

Jack ran a hand along his chin and mouth and licked the blood off of it. Gabriel had never been more in love with him in his life. “My starlight,” Gabriel whispered, he caught a drop of blood off of Jack’s chin and Jack took the finger in his mouth. “My everything, you’re beautiful like this.”

Gabriel twisted his fingers inside of himself, relishing in the burn of the stretch. It had been ages since he had been fucked, and knew that realistically, he needed to spend time slowly stretching himself to take Jesse’s massive cock. But he was too far gone to even consider it.

“Suck me off, my noble beast,” Jack whispered to Jesse as Gabriel pulled his finger out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Show me how devoted you are.”

Jesse was too far gone to form words, he just whined eagerly as Jack placed his cock near his tooth filled maw. Jesse sloppily licked along Jack’s dick. His massive, thick tongue wrapped around Jack’s cock for a moment, and then it was licking at Jack’s balls, at Jack’s hole.

“Is this not better than fighting, my wolf?” Gabriel pulled his fingers out of himself, deciding that he had prepared himself enough. He lined Jesse’s hard cock and lined its tapered tip up with his hole. Slowly, he began to sink down on it, his breath coming out choked at the feeling.

Gabriel took Jesse’s cock inch by inch, the stretch burned, but filled Gabriel in a way he had never been filled before. Jesse’s cock was like a fire inside of Gabriel, warm with the fire of life. Gabriel almost thought he could feel the beating of Jesse’s heart.

When Gabriel eventually bottomed out, his eyes were closed in ecstasy. The gentle swell of Jesse’s knot, a promise of what was to come. “I’m -- mm -- so glad I didn’t let my Jack convince me to slaughter you,” Gabriel murmured between soft moans.

Jesse whined around Jack’s cock and his ear flicked. Gabriel ran a hand along Jesse’s chest, down his belly, paying special attention to every one of his nipples. Gabriel felt as Jesse flexed each time he brushed past one, his hips thrust in and out of Gabriel when one was pinched.

Gabriel began to bounce up and down on Jesse’s cock, he angled his hips so the hard dick, so different in shape from Jack’s or his own, brushed against his prostate with each small movement.

“How does this make you feel, my wildfire?” Gabriel’s voice was slightly slurred, utterly drunk on both Jesse’s blood and his dick. “To know that you have one of the world’s most ancient vampires riding your cock, wanting you to fill him up, knot him, breed him?”

Jesse closed his eyes and whined, his tail wagged slightly underneath him. Each bounce on Jesse’s cock took more effort out of Gabriel as the knot on its base began to swell, engorge with blood.

Jack came first, ropes of cum splattered across Jesse’s muzzle. Ropes he quickly ran his tongue along, lapping up every last bead of pearly white. Gabriel followed Jack soon after, the fullness of Jesse’s cock, the pressure against his prostate, too much for him to last long. He came without touching his cock at all, and his cum painted his and Jesse’s bellies with white.

Jesse’s cum felt like liquid fire within Gabriel when Jesse finally got pushed over the edge. His knot fully engorged, locking Gabriel to him, and spurt after spurt of thick cum was poured into Gabriel. It was all something he had never experienced before, had never planned on experiencing before he had captured Jesse.

“So good, my wolf,” Gabriel murmured as he laid down onto Jesse, the knot restricted his movement.

Jesse was still too far gone, too high on the venom of Gabriel and Jack, to form words, he just let out a soft, pleased, whine and licked at Gabriel’s face.

\---

The following week after Jesse relented and Gabriel lost, Moira stormed the walls of Blackwatch Keep. But Gabriel and Jack were waiting for her, ready in the throne room. They were both dressed in finery. Gabriel wore a robe of blood red with golden thread and elegantly embroidered swaths of black fabric. On his head was a crown of pure gold shaped like thorny vines, rubies representing drops of blood.

Jack wore a robe of pure white and blue. The same golden thread ran throughout it, and he wore a simple golden circlet on his head. The robe was cut deep, showing off his muscular chest, his scarred neck and shoulders.

Jesse laid, shifted, at their feet. His face was marred by the claw marks that ran down his right eye. Angela had fashioned him an eye of gold and copper, enchanted it so he could see better than he had before. Gabriel said it was a gift from him, that if Jesse behaved, he’d get more like it. Jesse wore nothing but a collar of pure gold, another one of Gabriel’s ‘gifts’. Gabriel’s hand was entwined in his fur, a casual show of his own power. He was the man who tamed the beast, so he wanted to show the world.

When Moira walked into the throne room, trailed by Genji and Sombra, she faltered for a single step at the sight. But quickly regained her composure.

“Prince Akande sends his regards,” Moira said, voice betraying no emotion.

“Tell me, witch,” Gabriel said, voice equally emotionless. “Does he send you to sniff out weakness in my court?”

“I know nothing of what you are talking about, Gabriel,” Moira responded. “He wanted me to offer our assistance in repairing after the attack by the werewolves.”

“That will not be necessary,” Gabriel pulled Jesse up into a sitting position. “As you can see, we’ve handled the problem well. Our lands are fine, or humans happy, I even tamed one of the beasts.”

Moira narrowed her eyes, “A true testament to your abilities, no doubt.”

“Our kingdom has no need for neither yours nor Akande’s meddling, Moira,” Jack rested his chin on his hand, inspecting Moira with a bored expression on his face.

“Are you sure of that?” Moira asked. “I can assist you in preventing other attacks like this, I can make your soldiers stronger, more powerful, more loyal to you.”

“And how much more loyal would they be to you?” Gabriel asked. He stroked at Jesse’s neck fur, his fingers toyed with his collar. “Moira, I have tamed a werewolf, he is docile and loyal to me. I think that proves my abilities to make anybody loyal to me.”

Moira’s lips twitched, “You’ve tamed a single werewolf, Gabriel. Do not get ahead of yourself.”

“Witch, I’ve survived for hundreds of years longer than you,” Gabriel’s voice was flat. “Do not fool yourself thinking I need, or even want, your assistance.”

“Prince Akande will be displeased to hear of this.”

“If Prince Akande has a problem with this, he can answer to my armies,” Gabriel said. “From this day forward, all trade between our countries has ended, all assistance I provide is over.”

Moira’s eyes narrowed, “You make a grave mistake, vampire.”

Gabriel’s lips twitched in amusement, “We’ll see about that. Now leave my country, hag. Sombra will see to it that you leave without mischief.”

Moira’s clawed hand clenched. “Prince Akande will see this as an act of war.”

“Let his armies come,” Gabriel’s eyes flickered down to Jesse. “My death is promised to a single man, so I will not give it up to Akande.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ Me: Don't start another fic, you already have two multichaps you're working on  
> Me: But Gabriel trying and failing to break in werewolf McCree is really hot  
> \---  
> This was a fun fic to write lol, it's pretty different than most of my other fics in both tone and characterization of Jack, Gabriel, and Jesse. Originally I was going to have Gabriel completely win Jesse over, but both of them losing in some way was more interesting to me haha.  
> \---  
> Now has a prequel of sorts in [Enthralled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12676596)  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233  
> \---  
> I now have a furry overwatch server! [Ship friendly and 18+ only](https://discord.gg/QVG74vp)


End file.
